Objects
A list of important, reoccurring objects and keepsakes floating around the Parashi world. Ryuu's Bandana Purple, plain bandana. It has visible stitches in some pictures *Manari wears it *Ryuu wears it in almost all pictures *Niyou sometimes steals it, he wears it in some pictures *Tamago twins both wear one Haru's Uni-Goggle *Manari wears it *Haru wears it in many pictures *A version of it but with both lens is seen to be worn by a orange-haired, purple eyed boy. Niyou's Bandana Red bandana with gold plate with spiraling square patterns (Lunar Corps emblem). *Niyou wears it *Ryuu wears it in some pictures *Tamago twins wear something very similar to it - the gold part is half the width Fuu's Bandana Green bandana, dark pattern *Fuuya wears it all the time *Raitou is seen with a green bandana tied around his arm *Shadow has a green bandana tired around her arm, covering a tatoo which its design is similar to the symbol on Fuu's bandana. Shin's Earring Yellow, crescent moon dangling earring *Shin wears one on his left ear *Akatonbi wears one *Tatsumaki wears one on each ear Naebi's Seashell Necklace A blue seashell with jewel beads hanging from it. *Naebi wears it in a number of her pictures, most notably pictures of her pirate days and Militia days. *It was once stated that the necklace had a significant connection to Naebi's family. **Since the release of the Parashi - Generations video, the same exact necklace is seen in the posession of female Talon who has a striking resemblance to Naebi herself. It is both assumed that this woman is Queen Kawasemi and Naebi's mother. *A similar blue seashell can be found in the Your Guardian Angel video, where Manari gives her one as a present (which is later destroyed). However, though it is the same seashell depicted, Naebi actually got it another way, not given by Manari (the video isn't even canon anyway). Rings on Chains A set of 2 rings, worn on a chain *Gin wears a jade ring around his neck - it is an engagement ring he's making for Tsuyu *Haru wears a jade ring around his neck, probably the same one as Gin's *Souji has a silver ring on a chain *N/B have said the rings reappear in Shift *An unidentified girl is wearing one in this picture **The girl is possibly a young Raine, based on her clothing style. **Also, Raine seems to wear a ring, though on more of a chord than a chain. *Raitou is wearing one in a picture of him and a braided girl (presumably his girlfriend) Gold Leaf *Niyou has one on his necklace *Uki has one on his necklace *Cross has one on his hat (once red, but changed to gold/yellow, probably to match the rest of his outfit) Black Rings Thick black rings, possibly made of obsidian. Often worn on the index finger, and mostly by Talons though Sector Royalty may wear them as well. *Taiki sometimes wears one on the middle finger of his right hand. Spotted once wearing one on his left index finger. *Hyouki once wore one on his right index. *Mikichi, on his right index. *Possible Sewa on his left middle finger. *Possibly the Cerberus King on his right index.